once_upon_the_once_upon_the_timefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Portals
This page lists magic portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Cyclones Cyclones are portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the sixteenth episode of the third season. Not much is known about cyclones. Cora abandons her first-born child and a cyclone takes the infant to another world. Another carries a young girl named Dorothy, trapped inside a farmhouse, from Kansas to Oz. Jefferson's Hat Jefferson's Hat is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventeenth episode of the first season. Originally, the hat belongs to a portal-jumper, Jefferson, who used it to travel to various worlds. In his final trip through the hat to Wonderland, the Evil Queen entraps him in the foreign world. She steals his hat and keeps it for her own devices; most notably to send Hook to Wonderland on a mission to kill the Queen of Hearts. Looking Glasses Looking Glasses are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the seventeenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Despite resembling a reflective mirror, it has the capability to send someone to another world. Regina, desperate to be rid of her mother, Cora, pushes her into a full-length looking glass mirror to a different realm. A second type of looking glass resides in Maleficent's castle which resembles a hand-held mirror. Will Scarlet steals it for himself and his lover, Anastasia, so they can leave for Wonderland. Magic Beans Magic Beans are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the nineteenth episode of the first season. Magic Doors Magic Doors are portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the eighteenth episode of the third season. The Apprentice makes one appear after making a deal with Ingrid to send her to the Land Without Magic, to find the third sister shes always wanted in exchange for the Sorcerer's Hat. Some time later, Regina, Snow White and Prince Charming use another magic door to enter the realm where Glinda is trapped. After the Dark Curse is cast and broken twice, the door that the Apprentice had made appear all those years ago reappears in Storybrooke to let Elsa, Anna and Kristoff get back to their homeland. Magic Wardrobe The Magic Wardrobe is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. Carved from the very last enchanted tree, this wardrobe is capable of taking two people to a Land Without Magic. Pinocchio and Emma were both saved from the curse as a result of traveling through it. For the next twenty-eight years, the wardrobe remains intact. After being transported to the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Mary Margaret intend to use the wardrobe as a way home to Storybrooke. Instead, the portal is destroyed by Cora's conjured fire. Cora later collects the wardrobe's burnt ashes and combines it with the waters of Lake Nostos to form a portal. Rabbit Holes Rabbit Holes are portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the first episode. These type of portals are only known to be opened by the White Rabbit to travel to and from worlds. Silver Slippers The Silver Slippers are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the sixteenth episode of the third season. Gifted to Zelena by the Wizard of Oz, she gains the ability to travel anywhere by clicking the slipper heels three times. Longing for her birth family, she heads to the Enchanted Forest and comes back to Oz, where she later gives the slippers to Dorothy in order to get rid of her. Following this, Rumplestiltskin asks Jefferson to get the slippers for him, but he claims they have already been taken to another land. Decades later, after the first curse has ended, in the Dark Castle, Neal tries to find a way to get to Neverland, where are his son and Emma. He asks Mulan and Robin Hood to help him to find a magic portal, and mentions the ruby slippers as an example. Category:Lists Category:Portals